


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: How Did We Get Here? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha WWII Au, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and Clint's going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is a journal entry.

_The war is over. It has been for a couple of months now. I haven’t seen Natasha since that day in Austria, except in pictures. I don’t know if she made it through the war. I’m not entirely sure I made it through the war. I’m not the same person I was when this thing started._

_Lieutenant Coulson asked me yesterday what I was going to do next. I told him I didn’t know. That’s not entirely true. He offered me a place with the SSR. I’d be working alongside him and Agent Carter. It’s not the only offer I’ve gotten. Dum Dum Dugan approached me a few days ago, asking if I wanted to come with the Howling Commandos. He didn’t say where they were going, just that they were looking for a sniper to take Sergeant Barnes place._

_I turned him down. I plan on turning Coulson down too, although I haven’t figured out how to tell him, or how to explain why. I don’t think he’ll understand._

_I’m going home. The farm is still there, although it’s probably in bad shape now. It’ll need repair. It’s something I can do. Something that won’t destroy anything else. It’s where I told Natasha I’d be too, although I don’t know if she even remembers. Probably not. Still, it’s home. I think I’d be content to spend the rest of my life there, fixing what was broken. Waiting for Natasha._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are a journal entry.

_It’s been four years since the war ended. I’ve been home for most of that time, except for the six months right after the war and a brief trip to Washington at Coulson’s request. The farm is still in shambles, but it’s getting better. The main house is finally finished, complete with a new roof and a fresh coat of paint. I’m sitting on the hill behind the barn as I write this, and the main house gleams in the light of the setting sun. It’s like being a kid again._

_The farm should feel lonely. I guess in a way it does. I don’t long for company; the silence is nice. But I miss Natasha. Everywhere I look, I see her. It’s strange. We only spent a week here together, but Natasha feels like a part of this place. I keep my compass in my pocket still, four years later. Her picture is worn, fraying at the edges from opening the compass lid so much._

_I dunno why I still write this damn thing. It was something Lieutenant Coulson told me to do, once the war was over, and I never stopped._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_I-_ Clint set his pen down on top of his notebook. The sun was low in the sky, setting the horizon on fire. He set his notebook down on the hill beside him, staring out across the farm. Hidden by a line of trees, Clint could just make out the main road that passed by the farm. It was empty at this time of day, deserted, just like always. Clint stood up, stretching his arms overhead. Leaving the notebook at the top of the hill, Clint strolled leisurely across the open fields. Birdsong drifted through the air, accompanied by the wind chimes that hung on the porch. Flowers were springing up across the farm, bringing with them the promise of spring. Clint came to a stop by the wooden fence that ran around the entire property. He climbed up and perched atop one of the fence posts, letting his legs dangle freely.

Gentle footsteps sounded on the dirt road. Clint didn’t turn to look, content to watch the sunlight dance across the treetops. When the footsteps continued, Clint sighed. There wasn’t anywhere else they could be going. His farm was the only one in this area; the last turnoff for other farms in the area was behind the footsteps now. Clint ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in awkward peaks, and turned to look at the source of the footsteps.

At first, he couldn’t make out much. The figure was backlit by the setting sun. It was a woman, walking purposefully down the road towards Clint’s farm. The sun caught the woman’s hair, turning it into a sheet of burnished copper, shimmering with flames. Clint’s breath caught in his chest as he looked at the woman. As she got closer, Clint could make out more details, revealing a face as familiar to him as his own. In an instant, Clint was off the post and dashing up the road. He swung Natasha up in his arms, spinning her around. Natasha laughed as Clint set her gently back down and stepped back. Her hair was shorter than Clint remembered and it curled softly around her jaw, framing her face with red curls.

“Hello Clint.” Natasha met his gaze steadily.

“Tasha.” Clint’s voice came out as barely more than a whisper. Distantly, he heard Lucky barking. “How?”

“I got out.” Natasha seemed to shrink into herself. “I’m sorry I didn’t contact you before. I thought-” Her voice caught in her throat. “I thought I could take down the Red Room from the inside.”

“Then why are you here now?”

“I got out. I couldn’t take down the Red Room. Maybe no one can.” Natasha wrapped her arms around herself. “So I ran.” She smiled slightly. “I saw you on the news.”

“That’s-” Clint laughed. “Why don’t you come inside? I can make up the guest room if you want. Or…” He trailed off uncertainly.

Natasha smiled. “I want to be wherever you are.” She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed Clint.

Clint grinned, kissing Natasha back. “I’m good with that.”

 

 


End file.
